


Dance with the Devil

by foxyinferno



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodites, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hermaphrodite devil, implied impregnation maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyinferno/pseuds/foxyinferno
Summary: The Devil is in heat. King Dice doesn't mind helping his partner in the slightest.





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it like nsfw november? I guess this works in spirit of that, huh.
> 
> Constructive criticism is, as always, more than welcome!

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, Dice, you’re so _fuckin’_ good at this- Mnn!- Damn-!”

King Dice looked up at the Devil from his spot between his thighs, his eyes twinkling with barely restrained glee. He loved how vocal his boss got during heat season, hormones coursing through the demon’s body making him much, much more likely to forget his volume. His usual rather quiet, throaty moans turning into full-blown yells of ecstasy, encouraging Dice that much more to use his rather talented mouth to his advantage.

Not even being in a side room of the casino made the Devil think twice about his volume, despite the potential of costumers and staff member overhearing them.

Lazily rolling his tongue around the Devil’s dick, King Dice brought his attention back to the matter at hand, which was, of course, pleasuring his needy partner. His fingers ran up and down the Devil’s puffy and swollen vulva, gently teasing, until the demon’s impatient squirming and whining brought him to slowly start inserting a finger, as well as taking more of his dick into his mouth, until his nose met the other’s hairy abdomen.

The Devil’s pleased cries made him smirk mentally.

Casually pushing two more fingers into the Devil’s cunt, King Dice pulled off his boss’ dick, which pulled some beautifully disappointed moans from him. The Devil was humping his hand, needily trying to get more of King Dice.

“C-c’mon, quit- _fuck_ \- teasin’, you-!”

King Dice chuckled leaning up so he was closer to his boss’ face.

“Don’t you know? Patience is a virtue.”

“Well good _fuckin’_ thing I’m S-Satan then!”

“Of course,” King Dice stole a quick kiss from the demon, “but even we could learn something from the big guy upstairs sometimes, hmm?”

“Don’t e-even joke about that Dice, you-“

Cutting off the unneeded arguing from the horny demon, Dice locked lips with the Devil, at the same making a ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers buried in the Devil’s vagina in the way he knew would stimulate his partner just right.

As predicted, the reaction from his boss was immediate. His hands clenched, sharp nails poking holes and ruining the bedsheet he was grasping as a loud moan was muffled into Dice’s mouth. His tail was swishing back and forth in excitement, and a loud rumble resembling a purr started coming from his chest.

With a soft smile, King Dice pulled away from the kiss, allowing the Devil to let out his pants and moans at full volume. He brought his free hand up to the Devil’s head, gently starting to knead at the base of the demon’s horn, at which the Devil let out a small whine, leaning into Dice’s palm much like a cat would.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Dice whispered into the Devil’s ear.

The Devil whimpered and writhed. “Ye-yes! I-I’m enjoyin’ this- _fff-_ soooo much! Pl-ease, please, I-I need more, D-Dice!” he cried out, clawing at the sheets.

King Dice huffed out a short laugh. “You look beautiful like this, you know?”

“Sh-shut up, Dice-!”

“Shhh,” King Dice shushed the Devil, “I’m only telling the truth, boss.”

“Wh—look, j-just, get o-on with it, I’m l-losin’ it here-“

“Get on with what, boss?” Dice said with a smirk, “You gotta be more specific.”

The Devil growled at Dice, irritated his partner was teasing him like this. “I wan-want you to p-put that dick of y-yours to use, go-goddammit!”

“How so love?” Dice pulled out the fingers that were fondling the Devil’s vagina, and took a hold of his own dick, making the Devil’s wide blown eyes focus on it with hunger. “Like this…?”

“Yes, _yes,_ f-fuck-!“ The Devil almost howled with desire, “n-now _fuckin’ put it i-in me!”_

King Dice leaned down once again to peck his partner on the lips. “You want me to put it in, Lucifer?” He chuckled, “You want me to fill you up? Mmm, we’re not using protection, you know…”

“I d-don’t _care,_ Dice-!”

“Hoho, you don’t? Hmm, I guess I don’t either…” King Dice nuzzled into the Devil’s neck, before slowly licking a stripe up his neck to his ear, “you want me to breed you, don’ t you Devil? Make you Heavy with my children?”

“P-Please! Yes! Y-yes! I need y-you to-!”

“ _Then I will.”_

And then finally, fucking _finally_ , King Dice lined up and slid home.

Immediately, the Devil’s hands flew up and clutched at his partner’s back while he let out a high pitched wail in sweet, sweet pleasure as Dice grunted with effort, trying to get a satisfying pace going.

Hell, the Devil had needed this, needed this so _bad_ , needed the way King Dice’s dick filled him up, the way it slid against his walls. Dice’s dick was absolutely _perfect_ in his opinion. It made him feel so, _so_ very good in a way that wasn’t even influenced by the hormones coursing through his heated body, and how he didn’t even hesitate while pushing back, trying to get the erection to go deeper, _deeper_!

“M-more- a-aahh-haa- harder-! D-dice! H-hh-aa!” The Devil cried out, having no control over his volume as he clawed at King Dice’s back, making the objecthead hiss in pain laced with pleasure, shoving himself faster and harder into the Devil. As the nails dug deeper, King Dice bit the demon’s shoulder, clamping down on it in a way he knew the Devil loved, and indeed, he was rewarded with a loud yowl from his partner, sounding amusingly almost like a cat in heat.

Not that that definition was too far off at the moment.

Both were reaching higher and higher, chasing after that delightful peak called orgasm. At this point, the Devil was yelling so loudly the entire casino staff must’ve heard him, begging for Dice to fuck him harder.

King Dice could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, and with what little coherence he had left clumsily grabbed the Devil’s dick, jerking him off to increase his pleasure, and with a moan, Dice could feel the Devil clenching around him-

In an instant, both of their worlds shattered into a beautiful pleasure filled miasma, unable to feel anything but each other and the mind blowing bliss.

“D-Dice…” the Devil said huskily, coming down from his high, “f-fuck Dice…”

King Dice panted as he kept himself from falling down onto the Devil, holding himself up on his elbows. “H-heh, fuck in-indeed Lucifer.”

With a grunt of effort, Dice rolled himself to the side so he wouldn’t crush the Devil by lying down, his now softening dick simultaneously pulling out of the Devil’s vagina.

The Devil, now happily purring, cuddled up to King Dice. “That was… good, Dice. Very good.”

King Dice replied with a snort. “Good is one way of describing it,” he said, rubbing the Devil’s soft fur, “You’re gonna be ready to go soon again, right?”

The Devil nodded. “Yea. You know the deal with heat season an’ all that. In fact…” the Devil said with a smirk, “I believe I can feel it starting to flare up again.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do,” Dice said good-naturedly, “my partner is going to sex me to death.”

The Devil barked a laugh. “Oh, don’t worry my dear, I won’t go _that_ far. Contrary to popular belief, I can exercise some restraint when it comes to _lust_.”

“Of _course_ love, I _totally_ believe you.”

“That sounded a mighty lot like _sarcasm_.”

“I’m insulted,” King Dice said, faking offence, “do you really think _I_ would lie to you, _my dearest partner?_ I cannot believe you, Lucifer. How dare.” He tried to keep his face from splitting with a grin, attempting to keep up the fake-hurt, but was quickly failing.

With a smile, the Devil pecked Dice on the lips.

“Of course not, Dice.”


End file.
